


June 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not like this,'' Amos muttered as he scowled and wished to be with his daughter earlier.





	June 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Not like this,'' Amos muttered as he scowled and wished to be with his daughter earlier, but not when she was currently injured.

THE END


End file.
